1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a geotextile container, and more particularly to a geotextile container having a sufficient and immediate margin for receiving filling materials.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional geotextile container is made of high strength and good permeability geotextiles to form a large fabric cell or bag. The geotextile container is commonly filled with sand, sediment or other fillings. When full, the geotextile container is then stitched up and sinks to an appropriate or projected site. The geotextile container is mainly applied for coastal and river improvements.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,446, a conventional geotextile container has multiple expansion gussets. Each expansion gusset has two cloth parts sewn with each other. On exertion of tensile forces, sewn seams on the two cloth parts will be loaded first. If the forces are so great that this seam fails, the expansion gusset is unfolded, such that there comes about an extra margin or length in the cloth of container in the direction of tensile force. Should this not be sufficient, another sewn seam can also still fail.
However, when the geotextile container encounters a shock, such as when the geotextile container is hit by a sudden ocean current, or is suddenly bumped by the desired ground, the geotextile container easily fractures or swells due to a sudden influx of seawater. This is because the sewn seams are often sewn tightly and do not easily fracture such that the gusset fails to be unfolded. Or, the sewn seams fracture too slowly such that the geotextile container cannot have sufficient margin for receiving filling materials in time.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a geotextile container to mitigate the aforementioned problems.